Forgotten
by Edoquin Dissital
Summary: Willow Halona Zihna was born in a vault to an abusive father. After her father committed suicide she left the vault to explore. While running away from giant ants, she ended up slipping and smashing her head, giving her amnesia. Please Review.


Prologue:

She shuffled her feet, handcuffs clipped tightly around her wrists, a blindfold around her head and eyes. Every once in a while, a rough hand would smack her on the back, or grab a large, exposed breast, or clasp her buttocks roughly in which she would snarl, trying to lash out at the mysterious hand. "Pull my shirt up dirt bag!" She'd growl, but they had the upper hand. Grabbing her hair, a man spoke into her ear, his voice reflecting about as much intelligence as a hobo trapped on a deserted island his whole life.

"Or you'll do what exactly huh?" He laughed and grabbed another handful of her breast. She tried to struggle against him but one of his buddies grabbed the chain of her handcuffs, holding her hands still. "Bet you like this don't ya?" He pinched the nipple, making her growl, cursing.

"let me go assholes or I'mma make your lives a living hell!" they just laughed. A hand smashed against the top of her breast, leaving a stinging sensation that turned to burning.

"Like living in the wastes isn't bad enough!"

"Welcome to Megaton." A robotic voice could be heard. Her heart skipped a beat. Were they going to drag her through a town exposed? She started to struggle harder, but they just picked her up and flung her over the back of a trained Yao Guai. A gag was slipped into her mouth, and through the gates she was brought. Everyone backed off as they made their way through. She kicked at the air, her wrists tied to the back of a saddle that was strapped onto the Guai as if it were a horse. She felt an incline, the sound of nails clinging against metal. Then it went flat. Moments later, she could smell cigarettes, food and alcohol. Her stomach growled, her nicotine cravings she'd just managed to fight away coming back in a tidal wave of agony. The men took a seat.

"Hey you ugly mother fucker, give us a couple drinks why don't cha?" the leader of the group laughed. She craned her head to the sound of a deep raspy grumbling, words she could make out.

"Why don't you go swallow razor blades?" then he trailed off. "I would say welcome but it seems you're in a hurry, my name is Gob, what would you like?" The boys were quiet, then began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Gob! That's an amazing name right there buddy, because that's what you are, a big old puss gob!" They cackled some more. _What the hell are they being assholes for? Well, they're always assholes, but to pick on someone's name like that?_ She thought. Gob grumbled again and crossed his arms.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, so tell me what the hell you want now or I'll just give you two pussy drinks and say you're not man enough to handle the big boy juice." She felt a shift, air blowing across her side, then the cock of a gun.

"What did you just say Lepper?" The man that pinched her nipple earlier snarled.

"You heard me smooth skin, order a drink, drink it and get out."

"I'mma blow your mother fucking head off!"

"Do your worst trouser stain, you'd be doing me a favor!" They were screaming now.

"Stop it!" A new voice interrupted. "Gob, go in the back and cool down before I beat the shit out of you." Gob grumbled again, the sound of his footsteps fading. "And you two, what the fuck do you want to drink?"

"And who the hell are you old fuck?" The leader growled, tapping his gun on the counter.

"I'm the owner of this Saloon, Moriarty, if you don't order now, I'm going to have to borrow Gobs boot and shove it up your ass sideways, then kick your ass to the curb. Sound like a deal scum?" it was silent for a second then the man, Moriarty, spoke again. "My my, what do you have there?"

"Oh this?" another hand grabbed her breast. She squirmed, biting the gag. "We just captured this chick. We were going to get all snockered, take her out back and bang her ribs to splinters, then sell her off to some slavers. Why do you wanna know old man?" she could hear Moriarty musing over it, then a deep laugh.

"How's bout you sell her to me? I could always use another prostitute" She gasped. _You old bastard! I'm going to rip your dick off!_ Her captives laughed.

"How much you got old man? We ain't sellin her for cheap." The atmosphere got thick, the sound of the old man coughing a couple times, then he spoke.

"How bout 300 caps?" The men laughed in shock. 300 caps? With that money they would be rolling around in prostitutes, but what she didn't know is, with the amount of money Moriarty got for just Nova being paid, he could afford to give out much more.

"300 caps old man? Seriously? You have yourself a fucking deal!" suddenly the blind fold came off, the gag as well. She was untied from the saddle and pulled to her feet, her breasts still hanging out of her shirt. She looked at Moriarty. Old, grey hair, the kind of man who looks like he would rape a five year old just to be an asshole. She grimaced a bit. "Careful oldy, she's a real spit fire, ain'tcha bitch?" He grabbed a handful of her ass. She snarled and bit at him

"Stop grabbing my ass you piece of shit or I'm going to amputate your hand and shove it up your ass!" Moriarty laughed.

"She's a cute one alright. Although we only have two rooms for workers, and both are taken up. I'm sure we could kick Gob to a chair down here." She glared at him, her fists clenched.

"There's no need gramps, I don't mind sharing a bed." Gob came back out, wiping at his face. He looked pissed, but she didn't notice that right off. She gasped and pulled back. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to him?" She looked back at Moriarty as Gob stopped and looked at her. Leaning in she questioned in a whisper. "Is he a burn victim?" Gob glared at her, but Moriarty just laughed.

"He's a ghoul, they're all just ugly zombies." Gob's jaw tensed up, grinding his teeth. She felt bad, but she was surprised. The men made their exchange, shoving her off and taking their money. In return, Moriarty shoved the girl off on Gob. She smashed into him, her hands still tied, her breasts still exposed. Gob looked down shocked. "Get her untied, then ask Nova if she'll bunk up with someone." Gob barely heard him, his eyes glued to the girl's chest as he steadied her. "Gob!" This time he looked up.

"I heard you" he replied quickly. Moriarty crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway to his office.

"Oh did ya now? Repeat what I just said then." Gob sighed. _He thinks I'm a retard just because my skin is falling off, old geezer._

"You said 'get her untied then ask Nova if she'll bunk up with someone' which I'm guessing you mean the girl." Moriarty, glared at him, an evil smirk coming to his face. He smashed Gob in the back of the head with a closed fist, making him wince in pain and flinch.

"Don't you get smart ass with me boy; I'll make you wish you were never born." He snarled. Gob just nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes sir." He grabbed the girls arm and took her off upstairs, wanting to be away from Moriarty at the moment while his head pounded. "I swear he's just looking for a reason to hit me now." Gob muttered as he took her to his room. He looked through his drawers for a packet of bobby pins he'd scored off of a nice Vault Dweller.

"Did he hurt you badly?" the girl asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'm getting used to it, I mean; after all, I am just an ugly zombie. Ah, here they are." He turned to her and knelt in front of her. His eyes drifting up to her breasts, although he kept it subtle. She looked down at him, irritation arousing. She sighed.

"Look, if it'll get you to stop staring at it like a catholic school boy to a pair of girl panties then touch it." He looked up at her shocked, his eyes wide.

"What the hell are you talking about smooth-skin?" his voice was quivering, embarrassment mixing in there. She sighed again and grabbed his hand, putting it to her breast. He just stared. _She's…willing to let me touch her? No, not just her, her…breasts. She…does she…no, certainly she thinks I'm gross, she just wants me to stop staring. Come on Gob, don't fall apart here. You don't want to break down and make her think that inside you're just a giggling school girl with a box of Sugar Bombs_. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. "Y-yeah…um…" She cocked an eyebrow, then grinned.

"You know, a true man would say they were nice, unless you don't think they're nice." He choked a bit and almost barked.

"No they're wonderful, probably the best tits I've seen!" She stared at him slightly scared, then started laughing a fruity little laugh.

"Wow, you ghouls are worse then Virgins. You get thrown in a room with an exposed human and wha-la, you're tripping all over yourselves trying to make yourselves sound confident. Truth is, you don't know what to do with yourself, do you? You don't know whether to take advantage of the situation and try to push the envelope a little farther before you're hit or to just stay back and miss your chance of getting laid." He looked down, going back to his lock picking, her words striking a chord with him. "A good guy like you will just pretend he's not interested, when really inside there's a beast ready to be let loose." Her voice was now a low, sensual tone. _Is she trying to seduce me?_ He thought. She watched, smiling, being able to see the discomfort in his eyes. "You know…I kind of hope-"

"Gob," Nova came in. She stopped, seeing him working on the handcuffs and an exposed girl on his bed. "Holy hell. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Gob was relieved to get off that subject with the girl. He shook his head.

"Nah, just trying to get these handcuffs off of this chick. Moriarty bought her off of some assholes for 300 caps. He wants to know if you'll let her bunk up with you." She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

"You're not going to pull her shirt up for her?" Gob's face warped as he looked back at her.

"I'm a bit frustrated at the moment on all levels. Emotionally, mentally and physically. All from the same source." He looked at the girl. She just laughed a bit.

"So, are you going to remove the handcuffs? Or are you going to keep me in them?" He dropped the bobby pin, getting even more flustered. Leaning down he hit his head off the stand and groaned.

"Damn it, Nova, answer the question, you want a roommate or no?" He almost snarled. She crossed her arms, not happy with the fact that he's doting over this random girl.

"No, I don't want a roommate." He looked at her, noticing the anger, although he wasn't sure what was causing it.

"Then where is she going to stay? Because I'm not giving up my room for her, fuck that, I'm not some Radroach you can squish when you're sick of it." Nova snorted.

"Use your head Gob, she'll just share a room with you, and maybe she'll help you with the cost of your room and board." He looked back at her, looking unenthused about her attitude.

"And where is she going to sleep? Incase you haven't noticed, it doesn't look right for a girl to sleep in bed with a guy." Nova, snickers and shakes her head, turning back to leave.

"And to Moriarty you're a dog, so he won't mind. Good luck Gobbie." She headed downstairs to wait at her normal post. He sighed and shook his head.

"That woman's going to drive me insane. So I guess it's you and me." He looks back up at her. She smiled and nodded, seeming smug. "Which leaves me to wonder what your name is." He felt kind of like crap for asking her that after he grabbed her breast, but it was a feeling he blamed on her. She smiled and laid back, pulling her tied hands away from him.

"My name is Dahlia." She put her hands over her head. He climbed over her and reached for her hands. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist and arched her back, making her hands out of his reach. He leaned down, then stopped, feeling a tension and discomfort in the look on her face. The deep, satisfied grin stretched across her face. "What's that?" She questioned. He looked at her confused.

"What's what?" She giggled and moved her hips, grinding against him. It was hard, and that movement made him pull his hips away a bit. "Don't do that." He groaned.

"Do what? This?" She moved her hips again, pulling him close with her legs. He moaned, sinking his knuckles into the mattress on either side of her hips. "Shall I finish it? It would be cruel to just get up and leave now." She moved her hips more, grinding against him. He struggled against her a bit, but the sensation was just too great. For a few moments, he even forgot that he was basically a slave, his mind wrapped around the beautiful woman below him, and the feeling she was giving him.

"Shit." He closed his eyes, starting to grind back. She smiled and let him. Pulling away breaking out of her legs he pulled it out, finishing off the job, sending it up her thighs, some getting on her shorts. "Damnit…sorry." He grabbed a piece of cloth and got it wet with some dirty water and began to wash it off. She just smiled. Reaching down she touched his face.

"Relieve some tension?" He looked at her and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're one of a kind Dahlia, you truly are." Grabbing her hands he unlocked the handcuffs and pulled them off. "You're the only girl I know who would even remotely think of doing this with something like me." She sat up and smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"Why? You're just a burn victim; it doesn't make you anything but human." He looked at her shocked, then smiled in return. Grabbing her shirt he pulled it up for her.

"You might just make the work place interesting. Glad to have you on board Dahlia." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Glad to service you, Gob."


End file.
